Forum:Questions...
I have some Questions that I would like to be answered in the space provided *Their can be multiple answers: 1) Is the rate of fire on a fully upgraded rocket launcher able to fire its whole clip twice before a fully upgraded stinger empties its clip *can anyone test this (also state which weapon is better and WHY)? well, i dunno about the rate of fire part, but rocket launcher is way better than stinger cuz stinger has like no splash damage so u have to get a direct hit and for the rocket launcher it has much more splash damage. -Predators- 20:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) If you don't have the greatest aim (literally), don't use the stinger. But then again, using the Rocket Launcher successfully requires extreme skill too, despite what players may think. Your best bet is the Rocket Launcher because the splash will help with landing direct hits. I used the Rocket Launcher to 8k in the old system, trust my experience. Falzarfz2 07:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 2) What is better, a fully upgraded Dualcannon Pro or a fully upgraded Hurricane Pro and WHY? DC you will have to get pretty close while hurricane can do some long range. Hurricane Pro definitely, but almost any Pro weapon fully upgraded is devastating. The Dualcannon Pro can kill fairly quickly, but is almost only for face to face combat if you are no expert in it. The Hurricane Pro is more noob-friendly, just keep your aim on them and fire away, but the inaccuracy over a distance means you should get close to them as you fire. A hurricane of bullets compared to 4 shots of massive damage that spread greatly, quite obvious isn't it? Falzarfz2 07:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 3) Which is a better gun the Ripper Pro or the Mag-Rail Pro and WHY? Ripper Pro.It can easily kill faster because of its average damage, great rate of fire, fast reload, and headshots. i agree with the words above. -Predators- 20:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) depends on you aim because mag rail allows for a miss while on a ripper you have to be really good. i would say mag rail because those player that can dodge really good are really hard to kill with a ripper, while a mag can keep keep shooting.xabi3000 Depends on who you are and how you play. The Mag-rail Pro is the most noob-friendly gun in the game, the constant stream of bullets and large clip makes it forgiving when you miss. The Ripper is essentially a faster firing Mag-rail Pro which requires very good technique and aim, and is clearly the best gun in the game and in turn, the hardest to use and understand properly. Players who think it is bad in any possible situation just don't have the technique/skills to use it right. Falzarfz2 07:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 4) Which guns are best used with the Airbourne armor (state the guns names) and WHY? Explosives are generally used with airbornes because of their ability to jump high and rain explosives. Bullet weapons have also shown some promise. yea i would say hellfire, titan, rocket launcher ap pro, stinger if you have a good aim, also bullet weapons are good to but you probably have to up the sesitivity to about 35+ so you can land the bullets. xabi3000 Generally the more powerful explosive weapons such as the Hellfire and Titan series simply because you are high up and will not risk hitting yourself with splash damage. There are players who are great with bullet weapons such as the Ripper with an airborne, but it is very hard to pull off and so it's not recommended. Falzarfz2 07:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 5) Can you one-shot kill a FULLY upgraded tanker (shielding) with a FULLY upgraded Longshot (damage) (test Pro and Jr) in a FULLY upgraded Sniper (targeting) have you tested it? yes i can 1 hit kill a tanker with my longshot and its not fully upgraded. Yes. Falzarfz2 07:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 6) Do you like the idea for a All-terrain armor (I would call it Pursuer) with the stats +speed (Airbourne 35) +swim (Sniper 65) +jump (Exoaquatic 65) +targeting (Infiltraitor 20) -shielding (Airbourne 27) This armor utilizes terrain to its advantage, it sacrifices shielding for the element of pursuit in any enviornment: Yes? No? Would you like it to have cloaking like the (Sentry)? Would you like it to have air tanks (like the Exoaquatic ∞)? PLEASE write feedback! What you are describing is basically the albatross. It has +speed, +jump, +targeting, decent swimming(but with the lack of new water maps this is becoming useless) and -defense. As the albatross is certainly a good armor, I can see no reason it shouldn't be introduced forever. Also some more armors in general would be nice. . .but anyway. . .--jvossy-- 7) Do you like the idea for the new suggested weapon the Taser/Parasite: Yes? No? Personally I don't. It just doesn't fit in with the rest of the weapons. The closest is grav hook, and that's barely even a weapon. I say rather than add more weapons, NgMoco should be trying to improve the chances of non bullet-weapons. If all pro players have nothing but Mag-rails and Rippers, as they seem to now, the game loses it's joy of variety. Wouldn't you rather be blowing stuff up than just shooting it? Sorry if I'm a little off topic, but I'm to lazy to make my own page. --jvossy-- Thank You for your answers and I may add more Questions in the future!